<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fool's Love by Bandit_Unit_number_4045</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742829">Fool's Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit_Unit_number_4045/pseuds/Bandit_Unit_number_4045'>Bandit_Unit_number_4045</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antennae Nipping/Toying, F/M, Humiliation kink, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, No matter what Tiso will still be labeled like that, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The beast has a name so shut up, blindfolding, headcannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit_Unit_number_4045/pseuds/Bandit_Unit_number_4045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greenpath is such a beautiful place to hunt down bugs and other creatures. However, Tiso thinks it's a place to relax instead. Unbeknownst to him, there is someone stalking around the place, watching over the fool. Who could that be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>God Tamer &amp; Tiso (Hollow Knight), God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hunt or be Hunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edited by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan, this is my first work. I hope you all enjoy this and give some thoughts about this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Colosseum of Fools had been quite a wonder to any successful warrior; Hearing the crowd cheer as they chant the victor's name, the clashing of blades, seeing the shower of Geo within the ring as one defeats the opposing fool and more.</p>
<p>Of course, some wanted to unwind from it all for a moment, just like Tiso who went to Greenpath to take a hike. Though he planned it to be a leisure walk, Tiso never left his guard down and always anticipated any bugs who approached him.</p>
<p>What Tiso didn't expect was that there was someone else watching over him. Initially trying to track down the Hunter, God Tamer happened to be in the same place as Tiso was, but hidden from his line of sight.</p>
<p>"That fool better not get himself killed." She sighed to herself. </p>
<p>As Tamer was about to leave him alone, she noticed that Tiso stopped in his tracks and sighed. He couldn't just shake off the thoughts about everything that had happened in the Colosseum, "I should probably get back..." He turned around to head home but hesitated. Tiso also knew this place was home to the Hunter, "No, I want to prove my worth to them," Tiso said with pride, "I'll show her..." </p>
<p>"Hm?" Tamer tilted her head as she watched Tiso being a show-off once again, "Oh, oh, little fool...~" She said in a singsong.</p>
<p>Tiso barely heard that and raised his shield up, slightly startled, "Who's there?" He asked while frantically looking around, "Show yourself!"</p>
<p>Seeing him panic like so, Tamer grinned to herself and stayed out of Tiso's line of sight effortlessly.</p>
<p>Bit by bit, Tiso calmed himself down before looking forward at his path, walking ahead with slight paranoia in his head. All the while, Tamer continued to follow him undetected.</p>
<p>Moments later, Tiso halted himself, opened the map of Greenpath and tried to make sense of his surroundings to find where exactly he was. Meanwhile his stalker stopped and watched Tiso, checking her blade for a moment.</p>
<p>At this point, Tiso was intently reading the map, unaware that a large pile of moss started to move subtly before it charged at Tiso. </p>
<p>"Huh?" Tiso looked up and around, "What in the-?" He turned around and widened his eyes at the sight of the Moss Charger, "Ahhhh!" </p>
<p>Seeing Tiso in peril, Tamer sighed and jumped down, slicing the moss apart which caused the critters in it to scatter.</p>
<p>When that was done, Tiso looked over his savior in surprise, "T-Tamer?!" He cleared his throat and tried to look lofty at her presence. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Tamer wiped her blade off before she spoke, "I came here to try and find the Hunter, but instead I found a fool getting attacked by a Moss Charger." She walked closer to him, "What are you doing here?" </p>
<p>Tiso rolled and put the map in his pocket, trying to maintain his show-offy demeanor, "I plan to do that as well. Now, leave me be and I'll find the Hunter on my own." </p>
<p>Tamer chuckled in response, knowing Tiso would hardly accomplish that, "You really think you'll be able to find them, after what just happened?"</p>
<p>"Of course I will!" Tiso exclaimed, "I just wasn't expecting that."</p>
<p>Tamer nodded and spoke sarcastically, "Uh-huh..." She then grinned in thought and said, "Why don't we make this a game? Whoever finds the Hunter first, wins."</p>
<p>Seemed like a very simple challenge to Tiso, hence he immediately accepted it, “And I assure you, I will be the first to find them." Tiso said in a very confident tone.</p>
<p>As he was eager to go, Tamer added one more thing, "Whoever wins, gets to make the loser do whatever they ask for an entire day." She grinned wider and reached a hand out to him, "Still accept?"</p>
<p>Tiso suddenly hesitated on the challenge, *"Guh, not this again..."* He complained in thought. Tiso knew betting against Tamer would, without a doubt, make him lose in some way. He could simply decline this challenge, however, this might be the only time Tiso can prove that he is better than Tamer. Or better yet, be the Fool's champion which he always wanted as his title.</p>
<p>"Fine, we may still proceed." He said, trying to hide his reluctance from Tamer and reached a hand to her, "I never back down to challenge anyway."</p>
<p>Tamer chuckled as she shook his hand, agreeing with it, "I look forward to seeing you lose, little fool." She teased.</p>
<p>Tampering his ego, Tiso raised his voice at her, "No, I will win! I'll show you!" </p>
<p>"Heh, we'll see about that. I'll even give you a head start," Tamer offered, "I'll count to ten and then I'll start looking again."</p>
<p>"Go on with your counting, because I am leaving. Good luck." He turned and walked away from her.</p>
<p>Tamer chuckled a bit and started counting as she watched him leave. Admittedly, Tiso was not that competent. Even though he knew how to survive the Colosseum, Tiso had never beaten Tamer. He really wanted to prove her wrong so badly, that Tiso's mind only focused on tracking the Hunter down. In Tamer's case, however, she wasn't taking this challenge too seriously, because she had a different intention.</p>
<p>"Eight... Nine... Ten!" Tamer smirked to herself, "Ready or not, here I come~" Following his footprints, Tamer continued to stalk Tiso, waiting for him to settle somewhere safe to ambush the little fool.</p>
<p>As time passed, Tiso started to get tired of searching for any traces of the Hunter's presence. Agreeing with his own senses, Tiso hid and sat somewhere secluded in Greenpath. Since he is safe from anyone or anything, the warrior focused on reading the map, thinking of where the Hunter could possibly be. Now oblivious, Tamer grinned and moved to a spot where she can easily pounce on Tiso.</p>
<p>Tiso looked up and around, reassuring himself that nothing was watching over him, looking down and reading the map once more. Thoroughly hidden, Tamer checked her weapon, just to make sure that it wouldn’t fall off before jumping down and pinning Tiso to the ground with a smirk.</p>
<p>"What the-!" Surprised, Tiso immediately squirmed and tried to push Tamer off, "Get off of me!" In response to that, Tamer easily kept him pinned, positioning herself to straddle the fool's lap. "Why should I~?" She asked.</p>
<p>Still trying to get her off, Tiso answered, "I thought we had a challenge!"</p>
<p>The playful fool hummed joyfully for a moment before talking back, "How about a different challenge instead~?" She reached down and tugged one of Tiso's antennae, knowing it'd get a reaction from him.</p>
<p>The fool gasped softly, blushing a touch as he moved her hand away, "I said get off!"</p>
<p>"Do you really want me to though~?" Tamer asked in a playful tone as she grasped his antennae again, firmly rubbing her thumb over the end of it.</p>
<p>The fool bit back a soft moan as his face turned red in response to Tamer's action, embarrassed at how sensitive his antennae was, "Stop that!" Tiso shouted.</p>
<p>"Nope~" Tamer shook her head and smirked under her helmet, "I caught my prey fair and square~" As she was talking, Tamer raised and pinned the fool's wrists above his head.</p>
<p>Tiso glanced up at his arms and squirmed, "Hey! I am not your prey! Cut this out and leave me alone!"</p>
<p>She let out a short chuckle, "Are you so sure about that?" Tamer asked as she reached up and lifted the visor of her helmet, letting Tiso see her eyes, "How many times have I had to catch you for your own good, or rescue you from a dangerous situation?" She continued as her smirk changed to a grin, "At this point, I'm starting to think you like being prey for me~"</p>
<p>It was... surprisingly true, though. There were times when Tiso got into trouble where he couldn’t easily slip away. Fortunately for him, Tamer always interfered and defused the situation.</p>
<p>However, The fool still denies it, "W-What?" Tiso stared into her eyes and glared, "O-Of course not, I'm... Just get off of me!" The fool struggled under her. Tamer shook her head no as she took her hand from Tiso's antennae and pulled off his hood. Getting tired of holding his wrists steady, Tamer conveniently sees a root which was jutting out of the ground and gets an idea. She tied Tiso's wrists to it with his hood to hold the fool in place, freeing her hands.</p>
<p>Tiso struggled once more to try and get free, “Untie me and stop this, now! I don't need you!" The fool's glare quickly changed to a regretful expression the moment he said that, which he immediately tried to retract, "No-no-no, wait, I didn't mean that..."</p>
<p>Tamer slid her hands slowly down to his sides, keeping her eyes locked on Tiso’s, "Then, what did you mean?"</p>
<p>The fool shuddered a little, uncertain whether to relax or feel tense towards her touches. Eventually, Tiso's senses decided for him and eased himself, feeling comfort around Tamer. "I..." The fool let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll admit it, I do like being prey for you." He continued, "It just feels so good when we're like this... I-I know what I said, and, and..." Tiso paused, but refrained from breaking his sight of her, "And, I love you"</p>
<p>The fool couldn't help it, he does have feelings for her. Tiso had always felt safe whenever Tamer was around. It's just that, neither fool could bring themselves to directly and vividly express affection for one another.</p>
<p>Tamer blushed a touch in response to his confession, sinking it in before taking her helmet off and showed her smile," I love you too, my little fool~" Her smile widened, "My little Tiso~" She leaned down and kissed him lovingly.</p>
<p>Melting into it, the fool savored the taste of Tamer's lips, before returning the kiss in the same manner as hers. Tamer ran a hand over the fool's chestplate, caressing him there. Tiso felt the slightest weight on his chest and glanced down, seeing Tamer's hand touching him and looked up at her again, "Tamer~ Take my armour off~"</p>
<p>"Gladly~" Tamer grinned and complied to the fool's request, reaching down and removing Tiso's armour, tossing it to the side. Tiso would've felt exposed without his armour on. Instead, he felt relief. </p>
<p>"This feels nice~" The fool hummed with a soft smile.</p>
<p>"Looks nice too~" Tamer added as she looked over the fool's body. Scars and marks from battles he had had were scattered onto Tiso. Tamer ghosted a finger on every scar she could see and reach. Relaxing more and more to her touches, Tiso let out a soft moan, signaling Tamer that he's enjoying this so far. She reached up, stroking both his feelers while maintaining her sight of him to see the fool's reaction.</p>
<p>He gasped and moaned her name, jolting as pleasure went through his body. Tamer leaned upwards and nipped the tip of the fool's antennae, running her tongue around it as well.</p>
<p>"A-Ahh~" Tiso gripped the root which was binding him, jerking slightly in response to Tamer's nipping. She smiled joyfully and did it again, nipping as her hand moved down to Tiso's leg and rubbed the inner part of it. </p>
<p>The two were loving the feeling of this moment: Tamer delighted by both the taste of the fool's feeler and the noises he makes, and Tiso, now drunk from Tamer's affectionate actions, smiled lovingly up at her and asked for more. She hummed, sending little vibrations down through the fool's antennae as she caressed his thigh with one hand, while the other ran to Tiso's side, "So good~" He murmured, trembling in pleasure.</p>
<p>"You make the sweetest sounds, my little fool~" Tamer complimented and leaned down, breathing against his neck before biting the spot, planting little kisses and hickies. Tiso reflexively tensed up, gritting his teeth as she did, before moaning her name as the fool attempted to relax after his initial reaction.</p>
<p>Tamer chuckled, whispering against his neck, "You taste just as good as you sound~" Before the fool could remark on what she said, Tamer bites in a little harder, kissing the mark she had made a moment later.</p>
<p>Tiso squirmed, groaning as Tamer's teeth sank deep into his neck, "You'll keep toying with me, r-right~?" Like his body, the fool's tone was unsteady.</p>
<p>"Of course~" The champion whispered sweetly, moving down to Tiso's chest, kissing and teasing him there, licking his scars as well. Letting out a pleasured hum, the fool tilted his head up to watch Tamer, giving the champion a lovely smile. She looked up, grinning at Tiso as she went lower and lower until Tamer was at his slit, "Now, what should I do here~? Hmm~?"</p>
<p>"A-Anything you want~ I am your little fool after all~" Tiso blushed deeply as he said that, no longer resisting the temptation.</p>
<p>"Good boy~" Tamer's smile turned to a grin, moving her head closer and licking up his slit. The stimulation caused the fool to arch his back, getting a better view of her. Tamer continued, humming happily as she caressed Tiso's thighs.</p>
<p>"Tamer~" Tiso tugged against the root around his wrists, biting his lower lip as he started getting aroused by the champion's doing. Tamer moved her head back a little to watch his member emerging slowly, licking her lips at the sight of it.</p>
<p>"When it's barely out like this, it looks like a clit~" Tamer chuckled, retaining the playful tone as she licks up the tip of Tiso's member. The fool moaned loudly as his member came out fully, twitching slightly in excitement.</p>
<p>"Mmmm~" Looking over his member with joy, Tamer licks up the side of it, teasing it with her lips as she does. </p>
<p>The fool couldn't stop himself from moaning and trembling in pleasure. Tiso had never let someone pin him down in such a compromising state, let alone getting tied up by the champion of Fools. And what's even more, the root itself wasn't that strong, he could easily rip that out, both of them knew that. Nevertheless, the fool went along with it. Perhaps Tiso wanted to let Tamer know that she's in charge of his body. </p>
<p>Seeing him wiggle from all the teasing, Tamer smirked as she firmly held Tiso's hips in place, "You'll take what I give you~" The champion licked up the underside of his member, holding the fool's legs and moving them over her shoulders. Tiso kept moaning at everything she did, wrapping his legs around her neck loosely. "Mmm~ Such a sweet and tasty little fool~" Tamer teased, wrapping her lips around the tip of his member and lightly sucking on it. Tiso shifted his hips upwards, thrusting into her mouth to feel good.</p>
<p>Tamer hummed cheerily, bobbing her head as she swirled her tongue around his member. Letting out a pleasurable sigh, Tiso squirms his arms, staring at her lovingly. The champion looked up and smiled back, focusing on the fool before taking his member in more. Bucking into her mouth lightly, Tiso swallowed a moan as he clenched the root. Tamer held his hips down, closing her eyes as she took her time with sucking Tiso off to her enjoyment.</p>
<p>"Aahhh~ Tamer~ I want more please~" He mewled, the lovely view wasn't enough for Tiso, apparently.</p>
<p>Tamer opened her eyes, leisurely pulling off to let the fool feel every bit of movement she does, then looks up at him with a frisky grin, "What do you want, my little fool~ Tell me~" </p>
<p>"Please, just fucking take me already~" Such an abrupt statement Tiso had said, and yet, Tamer can still hear his begging tone.</p>
<p>She giggled, "Fine, but only because you asked so nicely~" Tamer removed the fool's legs from her shoulders, mounting Tiso's hips and took a moment to strip off her armour, including her tunic.</p>
<p>Underneath it is her battle-scarred body. Unlike Tiso's, her marks are more numerous and some have memorable tales behind them, which was why the fool was so mesmerized by the sight, admiring the champion's body.</p>
<p>"Tamer~ You look… wonderful~” A gentle smile appeared on the fool's face.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah~?" Tamer smirked, stretching her arms up and behind her, letting Tiso get a better look of her, "Tell me little fool, what do you like about what you see~?"</p>
<p>Tiso licked his lips, indulging in the wonderful view, "That scar on your eye, your curvy body, everything~ So beautiful~"</p>
<p>"I bet you wish you could touch them, hm~?" Again with her playful tone, Tamer teased as she reached a hand down and traced a finger over the fool's palms.</p>
<p>He nodded, "Yes, please~" Tiso's voice sounds the same as his actions: Desperate as he tugged against the root and to try to at least hold her hand.</p>
<p>She giggled, adoring the fool's state, "Please, what~? What do you want me to do~?" Toying Tiso further, Tamer briefly laces her fingers with his before going back to teasing him.</p>
<p>"Untie me~ I want to hold you~" Despite having the strength to break free from those bonds, Tiso doesn't think of it and waits for her permission. Such an obedient fool he was.</p>
<p>However, Tamer 'hesitated' after hearing that, humming as she pretend to think over it, "Should I though~?" She continued with a singsong, "I don't know, what to do, what to do~"</p>
<p>Squirming and begging at her, Tiso whimpered, "Please~! I really need you~" Filled with such emotion, he couldn't keep it in anymore. Even though he was a warrior, who had to stay strong at times, Tiso relied on her so much, barely having any self-control when Tamer's around him.</p>
<p>Although, Tamer did in fact, hesitate in that moment. Not because she wanted to tease the fool, but because her slit was as sensitive as Tiso's feelers. But, the champion disregards that for the sake of rewarding the fool's lovely noises and reactions he made.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright~" She giggled, "I've had my fun teasing you, I want the real thing now~" Tamer leaned down, lining her slit up to Tiso's member and tears off the root to set his arms free. After that, she sat up and lowered her hips, letting the fool enter her.</p>
<p>They moaned loudly in pleasure, with Tiso being slightly louder than her. Panting softly, slowly regaining her composure, Tamer goes down more, taking Tiso's member into herself. She reflexively shuddered, having mixed feelings about this: Her hips tensed up due to her sensitivity, but the sensation felt so good, Tamer just couldn't pull off. As for him, Tiso watched how she went, smiling lovingly and sliding his hands down to her hips, "Finally~" The fool moaned, feeling good from the warmth and wetness inside her.</p>
<p>Seeing how Tiso reacted, Tamer smirked and wrapped her arms around him, holding him closely, "I'll say~" She moaned softly, starting to rock her hips against Tiso's.</p>
<p>"Tamer, I love you~" He thrust upwards, meeting the champion's hips in sync with her rocking, leaning up to kiss her deeply and lovingly.</p>
<p>She returned the kiss with as much passion as his, speaking softly into it, "I love you too, Tiso~" Tamer pushed herself down onto Tiso, moaning loudly as he got deeper inside her.</p>
<p>He moaned louder and thrusted up again, hard this time, wiggling his hips side to side to feel better. Tamer gasped, swallowing a moan and returned the favor by rocking her hips faster. Tiso leaned more onto her, pressing against her chest firmly and moving a hand around, squeezing her ass. Tamer groaned in response, holding him closer and kept rocking her hips down.</p>
<p>The fool winced abruptly as Tamer's fingers dug into his back, but that doesn't stop Tiso from shoving his member into her. As the thrusting and rocking by both fools proceeded, it didn't take much time before they cried out in pleasure and found their own release. Tiso pulled her down completely and filled her up hard and deeply, and Tamer came shortly after him.</p>
<p>Panting and shaking from all the pleasure, the two fools held each other close and tightly, smiling lovingly at one another and enjoying the afterglow. Tiso rests his head on Tamer's chest, tilting up to look at her, "Stay with me for a while~"</p>
<p>Tamer nodded slightly with a gentle smile, relaxing into him, "Okay, my little fool~"</p>
<p>The fool nuzzled and cuddled into her, satisfied. While Tamer purred and petted his head, sighing in content. </p>
<p>"We...~ Maybe we should head back to the Colosseum~ What do you say~?" He asked in a tender tone, trying to ignore his fatigue from what they had done together.</p>
<p>Tamer looked around their surroundings, hearing nothing but peace and quiet in this well-secluded area, "How about we take a rest first~?" She added, "Here looks safe enough~"</p>
<p>Tiso took a moment to look around as well, eventually nodding in agreement, "Yeah~ We should~" He leaned on her tiredly, gradually closing his eyes with a smile.</p>
<p>She smiled wearily and joined him, falling asleep together with their arms wrapped around each other.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Additional Writing:</p>
<p>As they settled into rest, someone was watching over the two fools. Thoroughly hidden amongst the moss, The Hunter managed to write an entry, reflecting and commenting on every single foreplay and action they did to each other while letting one out silently. As soon they were sound asleep, The Hunter stood up and fled the scene.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. More than Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After what happened to them in Greenpath, Tiso and God Tamer were back at the Colosseum. The fool training himself, while the champion strolls about. Seeing Tiso's flaws in practicing, Tamer decides to help him. And let's say she thought him more than just fighting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though there is no battle going on, the Colosseum of Fools emits the faint noise of a crowd, roaring and cheering. As long as they were near or inside the ring, no fool or insect could escape the hazy noises of the audience, hungry for entertainment. </p>
<p>Beneath all of it, there are rooms built for the purpose of letting the fools perform: practices, not-so-friendly duels, training and more. The champion, just wanting to do some light exercise, roamed nearby. Not trusting most of the fools around, Tamer had her armour on and nail at her side. Despite the discordance, she considered her walk relaxing. A little later, the champion stopped in her tracks, hearing a familiar grunt.</p>
<p>She walked up to the source of the noise, which was coming from an open door, and peeked inside. It was Tiso, practicing his attacks against a dummy. He hopped backwards and gets to a sparring stance. Imagining the dummy as a challenger, Tiso glared and charged, hitting the enemy's chest with his shield.</p>
<p>Tamer leaned out of the room, checking if there were other fools passing by. As she was about to leave, Tamer saw Tiso preparing himself to bash the dummy again. The fool fumbled a little, but delivered the hit anyway. The blow was underwhelming for both him and his hidden spectator. </p>
<p>"Damn it..." Tiso complained to himself.</p>
<p>With nothing else to do, aside from continuing her walk, Tamer went inside and shut the door, going up to Tiso. "You need to work on your balance." She criticized.</p>
<p>The fool was no longer surprised by her presence, since she kept meeting him from time to time. In private, of course. So Tiso got used to hearing her voice, but not to her advice. He instead disregards them and insists on training alone.</p>
<p>Tiso muttered what Tamer said in a sarcastic manner, not facing her, "I know what I am doing, so leave me alone." He goes again and lunges toward the dummy, bashing it once more.</p>
<p>"You're going to slip and get yourself hurt or killed if you keep going like that." She commented. </p>
<p>Beginning to get ticked off, Tiso walked up to her with a slight glare, "How would you know?" He added, "We both have different weapons."</p>
<p>Tamer let out a short chuckle, crossing her arms as she starts a lecture for Tiso, "I've seen hundreds of fools come into this place, with their weapons and styles of fighting, and I've seen almost all of them get tossed off the cliff." She proceeded to give Tiso the point, "I haven't survived this long without knowing what I'm talking about."</p>
<p>Whenever a fool steps up and challenges to claim the title as their own, Tamer is obliged to defend her name. And as usual, she vanquishes the daring warrior. Afterwards, the said fool's lifeless body shall be thrown off the Colosseum, having no future nor tales to remember them. Alternatively, the challenger would simply yield and their life be spared. Doing that, however, will bring such embarrassment as well as becoming a disgrace to themself.</p>
<p>"I know that." Tiso huffed, turning to break his vision of her, "I mean, take a look at me. I've reached this far, and I am not letting my guard down."</p>
<p>*"Really?"* Tamer smirked and took a step closer to him, planning to toy the fool's ego, "Like you did at Greenpath~?" </p>
<p>That sudden reminder caused the fool to blush, blinking as his focus shifts. Tiso's mind recollected everything that occurred there: the moans and thrusts he did; the slick and warm sensation as they moved together; that sticky, soaking-wet climax as they cried out in unison; a sweet tinge of lust in her eyes; and lastly, but certainly not the least, her loving grin she gave. All those things, Tiso had unironically cherished them in memory, as if it happened yesterday.</p>
<p>Before those thoughts would drag him further, Tiso snapped out of it. Turning to her and pointing a finger as he speaks, "Do NOT recall that to me. Whatever happened there, does not change who I am here."</p>
<p>Continuing to pick on him, Tamer gripped Tiso's hood and pulls it up, revealing his flustered flush and timid feelers, "True, but if the memory of that is causing this reaction, I'd love to see what a repeat would do~"</p>
<p>Ah, the champion toying with her little fool, yet again. Their relationship is quite... *amusing*. One teases the other and provokes a reaction, saying how much he despises her flirty behavior. And that keeps going on like a loop; over and over and over. It's frankly more of a love/hate relationship. Well, at least they genuinely enjoy each other's company. </p>
<p>It's just that Tiso is at the part where he's annoyed by Tamer's presence. </p>
<p>Tiso immediately moved the champion's arm off of him, putting his hood back into place then backs off, as he felt his cheeks blush deeper and redder than earlier, "K-Knock it off!" The fool exclaimed, returning his sight to the dummy, "Go back to whatever you're doing, you're just a distraction."</p>
<p>Dropping her seductive act, Tamer spoke in more of a serious tone instead, "And you're a piece of dead meat on it's way to the slaughter if you keep going like this."</p>
<p>She wasn't wrong; a single fault would cost his life. Or dignity, depending on Tiso's choice. But did the fool's dignity remain intact after Greenpath?</p>
<p>Nonetheless, Tiso shuddered at what Tamer said, thinking that one of these days, his luck might run out and he’ll get slain during a fight inside the ring. Maybe he needs help. Maybe Tiso can improve if he could *just* ask directly.</p>
<p>"Then why would you care about me?" He asked, shaking that thought off as he subtly glances over her, "I thought your title and that beast of yours were the only things you look out for."</p>
<p>Without any delay, the champion simply replied, "Because you're fun to play with."</p>
<p>Tamer's instant response made him hesitate to speak back, processing her dialogue. The tone she used didn't change, so Tiso was unsure whether she's playing *that* game or not.</p>
<p>"That's your answer? 'I'm fun to play with'?" Tiso said, hardly grasping her saying, "Whatever happened to your prideful demeanor?"</p>
<p>Tamer had a terrifying presence when she was in the arena, especially with her beast. And even now, most fools are intimidated by her. Which is the reason why there were only a handful of fools who contested her. But why act otherwise to Tiso? Out of all fools, why him? Is it because of what they did at Greenpath? If so, then why did Tamer save him from troubles a bunch of times?</p>
<p>The fool may never know...</p>
<p>Tamer rolled her eyes, ignoring Tiso's question as she went and pushed the dummy out of the way, bringing out her nail, "Try what you were doing before again."</p>
<p>Retaining his previous tone, Tiso's eyes followed Tamer, "What are you going to do? Try and pin me down again?"</p>
<p>"Just do it." She demanded, dismissing the fool's queries, "Attack me like you were attacking that dummy."</p>
<p>"Fine." Tiso reluctantly gets into position, locking his sight on her and immediately lunged toward Tamer, aiming to strike her torso.</p>
<p>In response, the champion dodged a half-step to the left, then swiftly hit Tiso with the blunt side of her blade, knocking the fool to the ground. Tiso groaned, rolling over and hastily picked himself up. Staring at Tamer, he then charges once more. Noting Tiso's repetitious move, she blocks his attack with ease and spun the fool around so that he runs past her.</p>
<p>Tiso's mindset is different at this point. Instead of improving himself in combat, Tiso was trying to defeat her, in such poor manner. Taking advantage of that, Tamer evades his assaults without too much effort. </p>
<p>He halts himself and turns around, becoming irritated, "Why won't you fall down?!" Tiso shouted, going at her with his shield raised up.</p>
<p>"Because your starting stance takes you off balance, which slows you down and makes it easier to dodge or block." Getting close, Tamer seamlessly dodges to the right, sticking her foot out and tripping the fool.</p>
<p>So stupid. So single-minded. Why persist if doing a predictable attack bears nothing but failure? *Why?* Nevertheless, the fool deserves this for his petty attempts.</p>
<p>Face-planting on the ground, the determined fool lifts himself up sluggishly and brushes off the dirt on his face. Shooting daggers at her, Tiso blurted out, "I KNOW I can beat you! Just stand still!" He sprints at her one more time, rashly pointed his shield and hoped for the best to at least hit her.</p>
<p>Quick to react, Tamer adjusts her footing to better balance and held her blade in front, their weapons clashing against each other. Tiso pushed forward, making the champion's nail scratch on her armour. Hearing that harsh sound, she shoved the fool back which made him lose balance and fall down. Afterwards, Tamer pins Tiso steady, "Do you want to try that again?" She asked, unimpressed.</p>
<p>"Uh..." The fool gulped in response and glances to the side a bit, seeing his weapon. Getting an idea, Tiso talks to distract her as his hand crawls to obtain his shield.</p>
<p>Knowing his chatter is nonsense, Tamer's eye tracks Tiso's moving arm and flicked his weapon off, away from reach. She then gripped his chin and forced Tiso to look at her.</p>
<p>"Let me make myself clear." Tamer lifted up her visor, showing off her scarred face before continuing, "When I said that you're fun to play with, what I meant was that you're *mine*, and I don't like seeing others break my things." She leaned in close, "I'll be damned if I let you die because of poor stance of all things."</p>
<p>The fool was stunned; both at the view and at Tamer's dialogue. Everything falls into silence as Tiso looks into her eyes deeply, speechless, as if he was hypnotized by Tamer. She waited for a response, and when he didn't give one the champion let out a dry chuckle, "What, aspid got your tongue?"</p>
<p>The fool took some time to drag his head out of the bliss, clearing his throat afterwards, "N-No..." Tiso finally spoke, "Just... I don't know..."</p>
<p>"You don't know?" Tamer tilted her head by a little, maintaining eye contact.</p>
<p>"Tamer, I..." Tiso shifted his sight to her arms, holding onto them, "I'm surprised that you still want to stay with me, even though that Greenpath thing was..." He paused, sensing his heart thumping from this, "Y-You know what I mean."</p>
<p>"Well, I thought that what happened there would have *showed* you that I want to."</p>
<p>"Oh..." A sweet smile appears on Tiso's face as he chuckles, not acknowledging the fact that his cheeks are now crimson from the tension between them, "Well, y-you want to start it off?"</p>
<p>"I thought you'd never ask~" She grinned and leaned down, too close for her own liking.</p>
<p>The enthralled fool hummed happily, reaching up to remove her helmet and gently puts it aside, "Let's get on with it then~"</p>
<p>"Mm-hmm~" The champion took his hood off and leaned in for a kiss, all the while straddling Tiso's lap.</p>
<p>The taste of her lips were just as good as before, hence Tiso didn't resist the urge and pressed his lips against hers in return. Reaching up as the fool wraps his arms around her neck. Caressing his sides, Tamer smiled happily into the kiss as Tiso moans her name, cupping her cheek. </p>
<p>"Tiso~" Tamer stripped Tiso's armour and tossed it near her helmet. </p>
<p>He felt relieved, taking a moment to tilt his head up, "Care to make it different than what we did at Greenpath?"</p>
<p>"Oh~?" The fool caught her attention, "Did you have something in mind?" Tamer asked curiously.</p>
<p>"I was suggesting I could... take over, f-for this moment of course. How does that sound?" Tiso caressed her cheek, waiting for an answer. His other hand goes under Tamer's tunic and fondles her there.</p>
<p>She leaned into his hand, nuzzling it affectionately before speaking, "Thing is, I know how much you enjoy me taking control of you. Do you really want to miss out on that~?" Tamer gave a question back, reaching to brush her hand over his antennae, hearing a gasp from the fool.</p>
<p>"T-Then, how would *you* make this any different?" Tiso shivered softly in pleasure.</p>
<p>Yearning to truly please his request, Tamer took a moment to think of an idea. When she got one, the champion grinned in thought and grabbed his hood, tying it around Tiso's eyes, "How about this?" </p>
<p>The hood made Tiso instinctively shut his eyes, using his imagination to picture Tamer's wonderful body instead, "I think this is better." He said, satisfied at her idea.</p>
<p>The champion changed her grin to a smile, placing a hand on his chest as Tiso lets out a pleased sigh, "I'm glad you think so~" Tamer purred.</p>
<p>He reached up, groping around her chest, to which Tamer let out a soft moan. Enjoying his touch, she took a second to remove her own armour and tunic before going back and teasing Tiso. As expected, the submissive fool made noises which were harmonious to Tamer's ears.</p>
<p>They kept going on touching each other's bodies. The champion caresses every part of his body, while the fool aimlessly fumbles on her chest; patting Tamer's scars, breasts, sides, everything. </p>
<p>It went on for a while, until Tiso’s hand slid down her front, sliding it down to Tamer's crotch, finding her slit. The champion did the same and coaxes his member to come out, gasping the moment when Tiso's fingers brush at her entrance. With that indication, he pushed a finger inside Tamer, gently feeling around as he shifts his hips to let her get to him better, "Y-You're in charge here, Tamer~" The fool cooed, becoming more relaxed.</p>
<p>Still, Tiso wanted to make it special like he had planned. But it's *so* easy to lose control when Tamer is topping him.</p>
<p>She grinned at that, lightly rocking her hips against Tiso's finger, "Mmm... You're right I am~" Tamer inserted a finger into him, teasing the fool more. He jolted at the stimulation as his dick pokes out of its hiding place. She sighed softly at another noise Tiso made, stroking his arousal to get it out completely.</p>
<p>Throbbing and twitching, Tiso's member was aching to enter her. The fool's instincts were to beg Tamer to go further, asking in a meek but desperate tone, "More, please~" If that was not enough to give her the message, Tiso added another finger and wedged them deep inside her, thrusting even.</p>
<p>As Tamer's slit leaks out from Tiso's fingers, she strokes him off faster, occasionally squeezing his dick as pre drips out. He gasped abruptly, calling her name sweetly. Rubbing her thumb over the tip, she lets go of Tiso's pulsing member and gently pulls his fingers out of her with a shudder, lining them up. </p>
<p>Not picking up the hint however, Tiso asked, "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"You'll see~" With that, Tamer lowered herself onto Tiso's eager member, causing both fools to moan as he penetrates her, loosening Tamer's tight and wet slit.</p>
<p>"I can't see it, but I *can* feel it~" A loving smile appeared on his face, "Keep going~"</p>
<p>Tamer returned the smile before she begin rocking her hips, "Mmmm~ Tiso~"</p>
<p>"Ohh, Tamer~" The blindfolded fool leaned up, trying to meet her lips to his. The champion cupped his cheeks and did so, kissing him deeply and lovingly as she moves hard and fast despite her sensitivity. Tiso opened his mouth for Tamer, letting her tongue slip in as she curls around his, both groaning into the kiss happily. Their affection endures as Tiso's hands move down to her hips, pulling Tamer down to thrust deeper. Rolling her hips, Tamer loved the feeling of Tiso inside her as the two pulled away from their kiss, gasping for air as she bites her lower lip, "Tamer, I'm all yours~" He said in an adoring tone, shifting his hips up to match her rolling hips.</p>
<p>The champion breathes against his neck, the fool shivering as he felt her hot breath, "Cum for me, Tiso. I'm gonna wring you dry~"</p>
<p>"D-Don't stop then~ Ahh~ I want to fill y-you" </p>
<p>Every move they made went faster and harder. Tamer tensing around him, taking the fool in as much as she can. As Tiso murmurs at her to not stop, and Tamer gyrates her hips, they were getting closer and closer. Their heated bodies and intensity prevented them from hindering their movements.</p>
<p>"Oh Wyrm, I-I'm gonna-!" Before she could finish her sentence, Tamer cried out and came, tightening around him.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Tiso gasped harshly as he hit her sweet spot, pumping Tamer up with his cum. She moaned as he did, gently rocking her hips. The two love fools panted afterwards, catching their breath from it all.</p>
<p>"That…" His arms flopped to the ground, resting there while he gave her a soft smile, "T-That felt good~" The fool's hood was drenched in his own sweat.</p>
<p>She nodded in agreement, "Wanna go for round two~?" </p>
<p>"I…" About to answer right away, Tiso shuts his mouth and hesitated.</p>
<p>It may be a great sensation, but he can already feel his dick becoming sensitive inside her. The fool can only handle one orgasm. Beyond that, Tiso would start to feel discomfort. The fool dedicated his whole life for training in combat, and was also determined to take Tamer's title, that he doesn't have enough time to *train* himself for endurance. To be fair, the last time they had sex was Tiso's first experience. Regardless, would he want to disappoint Tamer and stop there? Of course not.</p>
<p>The fool ignored his thoughts of pulling out, speaking in a slight shaking tone, "I-I'd love to." Tiso retained that calm smile, "Take me as rough as you want, my champion~"</p>
<p>"Gladly~" With that, Tamer began rocking her hips slowly and widely, enveloping Tiso's member with a pleasure hum.</p>
<p>His sigh hitched, thrusting up in concurrence with Tamer's movement and jolts with pleasure. "I want more~ Keep toying with me~" Tiso's hands clenched into fists, gritting his teeth as Tamer tugs one of his antennas. The ecstatic fool arched his back harshly, allowing the champion to hold his feeler better, twitching even, "T-Tamer, I…" Everything was overwhelming him, making Tiso stutter his words.</p>
<p>"Yes, my little fool~?" She leaned close to hear his answer, firmly running her fingers over Tiso's hypersensitive feeler.</p>
<p>Mewling and groaning, Tiso was filled with bliss. He doesn't mind how much energy he has left. He didn't care if they would get caught by other fools in this kind of state. The fool only cared about being with Tamer. Loving her was more important than anything.</p>
<p>"I… I love you so much!" Tiso held her tightly and thrusts up into her fast, pounding Tamer's spot over and over.</p>
<p>She cried out loudly as he does, "I love you too~!" Gripping and tugging both his antennas, bouncing her hips as Tamer bites her lip.</p>
<p>With a mutual gasp, the love fools cum once more, Tiso filling her to the brim, while Tamer squirts on his dick. The fool, now greatly exhausted, rests his head on her shoulder, panting heavily, "T...T-Tamer…"</p>
<p>"Tiso…" She whispered, moving him back to untie his hood, a welcomed smile greets the fool. "How do you feel?"</p>
<p>"I… I feel great." Tiso returned the smile with content, admiring her scarred but gorgeous face. "It just feels wonderful when we're like this."</p>
<p>The champion hummed in agreement, "It does. I'm glad when we can have moments like this." She gave her quick kiss, to which Tiso held it longer, finding solace on her lips.</p>
<p>"I think… I think we should head to your room." He murmured, his body relaxes just by being close to Tamer.</p>
<p>"Agreed, we can wash up there." Then grinned in thought, "And maybe go for round three." She gets up, grabbing a convenient pair of cloths to clean them up and any 'evidence' of them being there. Afterwards, the champion wears her tunic and armour, then puts her blade by her side and carries Tiso's equipment with one arm.</p>
<p>The fool stood up and about to falter, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder to steady his balance. "I'm still shaky from all of it, heh." </p>
<p>Tamer chuckled and in turn, wrapped an arm around his waist to help Tiso stay upright, "Looks like we have to train your stamina next."</p>
<p>And that was what he heard last of Tamer's pleasing voice before Tiso closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.</p>
<p>Hours later, instead of being woken by lousy and unpleasant warriors, a welcomed sight meets Tiso. He was in Tamer's room, clean and tidy, unlike the pit itself where anyone hardly cleans the place, and with trophies of previous beasts she had slain. The champion herself was sitting next to him, cleaning her armour. The fool rubbed his eyes and sat up, blinking his drowsiness off, "Tamer…?"</p>
<p>"Ah, good morning Tiso~" A delightful smile greets him, even giving the fool a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>"And to you as well." Tiso yawned, stretching his arms and legs as he does.</p>
<p>"How do you feel?" </p>
<p>"Well rested." He looked around the room, wondering about something, "Wait, where's my equipment?" The champion simply motioned at the dresser, where his stuff was sitting. Tiso got up and went to open it, noticing his armour and shield were furbished. The fool inspected his weapon, looking spotless and shinier than it had before. Humming approvingly, he turned to Tamer, "Seems like you polished my shield. I appreciate that."</p>
<p>"You're welcome, there was a bit of mess on it, so I figured I'd make it look nice after cleaning it up. I know I'd appreciate it if it was my blade instead."</p>
<p>He nodded, "Should I clean your weapon for you?"</p>
<p>"Heheh, I already did. But if you want, Lerca's pen could use some cleaning."</p>
<p>"Lerca? Is that…?"</p>
<p>"My beast? Yep, the one and only."</p>
<p>Tiso blinked, trying to fathom what Tamer said as he walks close to her, "That… That beast has a name?"</p>
<p>"Mm-hmm, gave it to her myself."</p>
<p>"Well then, I should get suited up." Tiso tossed his shield on the bed and walked back to the dresser, wearing his armour.</p>
<p>"Planning to do more training?" Her head tilted in question.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Closing the dresser, Tiso pulled his hood up, "If you think I need to work on my stance, might as well listen to you." He took his weapon then heads by the door, waiting for Tamer, "And after that, I can clean…Lerca's pen."</p>
<p>Smiling joyfully at the fool, Tamer got up and put on her armour, grabbing her nail as well, "In that case, I should show you how to improve it, and make sure Lerca doesn't try to eat you or anything."</p>
<p>"Heh, I won't. So, where should we practice?"</p>
<p>"Let's go to the training room we were in yesterday." The champion closed the gap between them, both are now by the door.</p>
<p>"Alright, lead the way, Tamer."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Were you expecting an additional writing coz I did with the first chapter? Nah, I got nothing, but here's a Dio instead</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>